custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Skakdi Life
Characters I have a question: Is this still currently in development? Because I would like to know a cast of characters, and may be interested in voicing some characters (like a Matoran or maybe Riedak, my favorite Piraka). I'm not sure how all this will go. I hope some updates happen soon. I'm interested in this series. Mr.Crackerpants! 05:02, December 7, 2013 (UTC) To answer your question, yes, this is still in development. As of now, we don't quite have a working cast in order. The episodes we've produced so far don't exactly have an expansive cast, and I think we have all of the voices we need for them. However, as the series goes on, and as we introduce more characters, we'll be happy to start accepting auditions for voice actors for the series. Shadowmaster 09:12, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for answering! Now I fully understand this. Thank you. Mr.Crackerpants! 03:04, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Can I possibly help write? Actually, can I help voice instead? Any chance I can audition for Axonn or Hakann? [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 09:42, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Wow. I'm not voicing a character anymore. That was quick. -- 10:28, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Huh. Could've sworn I heard that you weren't interested in doing it anymore. Regardless, I'm sorry that you've gone so long without being informed. It's a rude and unceremonious way of finding out you've lost a part, for which I apologise. That said, we still have other roles available if you'd like to have a go at one of those. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:49, July 29, 2014 (UTC) So it isn't too late then :) Yup, I'd like to give voice to another character. Which ones are still available? -- 20:45, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Edit: Just saw the free roles on the page. I'd like to voice Axonn, if possible! Send me an audition (email address: chickenbond2@yahhoo.com.au) whenever you get the time. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 01:59, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Is there any dialogue or some sort of intsructions on how exactly I should do the audition? I could come up with something myself, but it might be easier with a script. -- 12:01, July 30, 2014 (UTC) We don't have any specific ideas of how the character should sound. Some the people we've cast provide vocals that are very distinct from what I personally imagined their character sounding like. So you have total freedom to take the performance in whatever direction you like, in fact I encourage it. As for dialogue, just try out the quotes provided on the BS01 article for Axonn. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I'll try for Hakann then, if it's okay with you :D Go for it. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 01:56, July 31, 2014 (UTC) And just as I was about to start working on Axonn... I got replaced again :D -- 23:55, August 7, 2014 (UTC) You weren't replaced, someone else just got the role. --SED Where's the difference? -- 20:45, August 10, 2014 (UTC) If you were replaced then that means we hired you, then got someone else to do the job. But you were never hired. Perhaps you were for the show back in 2013, but production for the show stop completely back then. When the new team came in everything was reworked. So its almost like we started over again. --SED